A RWBY Band
by BlakeyFan0616
Summary: An AU where the girls meet up by forming a band. A band that became the most popular in all of history. But will they be able to keep each others promises, or will secrets fly out and not one can trust it. A little bit of Bumblebee and White Rose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Tryouts

"Oh, come on sweetie, it won't be that bad," Blake's mom, Kali, said.

"You don't know that, they probably don't think I'm good enough," Blake complained, slouching in the passenger side of the car.

"Of course you are, you have the voice of an angel. They'll take you with no hesitation."

"I'm probably not the only one."

"True, but how did that saying go again?"

"Ugh… 'Don't knock it, until you try it.' Yeah I think I got that by now."

"Come on cheer up! The worst that could happen is that you don't make it, then your dream career will all go down the drain, and I'll be a sad pequeño gatito." This just made Blake groaned, and slump more in the chair.

"How did you even get this flyer anyways?" Blake asked, puzzled.

"Oh, it was easy, they're like around every corner of the supermarket. I just happened to see one on the pole and grabbed it." Kali explained, handing the flyer to Blake.

On the flyer were these two girls. One shorter, and possibly younger than the other. She had dark black with red tipped hair that went below the ear. Her eye color was a bit peculiar, silver. The rest of her only showed the top half. Black long sleeves with red trimming at the end. Around the long sleeve, she wore a black corset that had red laces. Wow, this girl really loved her black and red. The other girl, had basically a blonde mane. It was long and very wavy, like a mane. The top half of her clothing though was a little revealing, not by much though. A yellow crop top, with a brown leather bomber jacket over. And around her neck is what Blake was familiar with… a scarf. It looked just like her's but only orange. Below the picture were words: "Band Members Needed. Do you have any musical talent? Are you capable of working in a team? Do you like the center attention, or big crowds? Well then, if all of these are correct, then join us, and be prepared to be the biggest, most popular band of your life. Auditions are August 10th at 1618 Patch Street. 12pm. Hope to see you there, oh and bring this flyer with you, you're going to need it!"

The one thing Blake didn't like was big crowds, she wasn't really the social type, and her mom knew that. She thought it was an opportunity to "break out of her shell."

"Look on the bright side, that blonde looks really cute, right?" Kali noted, giving Blake a wink. That only made her blush. "I'm just teasing, you know I'm teasing. Look we're here." As Kali pulls up to the house, Blake looks out the window, and sees a long line of people standing waiting for something. And that something is the audition. Wow, a lot more people than I expected. Blake thought. Apparently her mom read her mind and said, "I'm sure you'll do fine, no go knock them dead, I believe in you."

"Thanks… mom," Blake replied. She hopped out of the car. She turned around to look at her mom one more time.

"Don't worry mija, you got this. Now when you are done, send me a text of the results." And with that, Blake waved goodbye, and her mom drove away. Well, it's now or never.

After what felt like an hour of waiting, Blake was finally about to go next. She's heard the other contestants, and was starting to get more worried. They were really good, and she doesn't know if she could beat them. "NEXT!" A high pitched voice said. No Blake was really nervous, what song do they want her to sing, will she be good enough to sing it, so many thoughts Ranna's she stepped closer to the two girls who were on the flyer. "Hello, and what's your name?" The blonde said, twirling her pen in her fingers.

"Um… my name is Blake Belladonna. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Yang, and this is my sister, Ruby." Yang gestured to the girl next to her. Wait sisters?

"Not to be rude in all, but you guys look nothing alike."

"We get that all the time, we're actually half sisters." Ruby said.

"So, Blake, we have a special song for you. Do you know how to play the guitar?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I do, I was taught at a young age." Blake replied.

"Good, the the song I want you to play is 'Introducing me' by Nick Jonas." That's simple enough. Blake looked around for a guitar, when she spotted it, she picked it up and started tuning it, and did some practice strums. When she was comfortable with the tune, she started strumming the song:

I'm, good at wasting time.

I think lyrics need to rhyme.

And you're not asking,

But I'm trying to grow a mustache.

I eat cheese, but only on pizza,

Please, and sometimes on a

Homemade quesadilla. Other wise

It smells like feet to me.

And I, I really like it when the moon

Looks like a toenail. And I love you,

When you say my name.

If you want to know, here it goes

Gonna tell you there's a part of me,

That shows if we're close, gonna

Let you see, everything, but

Remember that you asked for it

I'll try to do my best, to impress

But it's easier to let you take

A guess, at the rest, but you wanna

Hear what lives in my brain, and

My heart, well you asked for it

For your perusing, at times confusing

Slightly amusing, introducing me

Do-do, do-do-do-do-do

Do-do, do-do-do-do-do

La da da da, La da da da da

I never trust a dog to watch my food,

And I like to use the word 'dude'

As a noun or an adverb or an adjective

And I never really been into cars,

I like really cool guitars,

And superheroes, and checks with

Lots of zeros on them. I love the

Sound of violins, and making

Someone smile.

If you want to know, here it goes

Gonna tell you there's a part of me,

That shows if we're close, gonna

Let you see, everything, but

Remember that you asked for it

I'll try to do my best, to impress

But it's easier to let you take

A guess, at the rest, but you wanna

Hear what lives in my brain, and

My heart, well you asked for it

For your perusing, at times confusing,

Possibly amusing, introducing me

Now you probably more than you

Ever wanted to. So be careful when

You ask next time.

So, if you want to know, here it goes

Gonna tell you there's a part of me,

That shows if we're close, gonna

Let you see, everything, but

Remember that you asked for it

I'll try to do my best, to impress

But it's easier to let you take

A guess, at the rest, but you wanna

Hear what lives in my brain, and

My heart, well you asked for it

For your perusing, at times confusing

Hopefully amusing, introducing me

Do-do, do-do-do-do-do

Do-do, do-do-do-do-do

Do do do do

Introducing me.

Everyone who was near Blake (the rest of the contestants, Ruby and Yang) were speechless. The jaws were dropped to the floor. Ruby broke the silence with a round of applause, soon the others joined, some even cheering. "Wow, Blake! That was amazing! I didn't think you'd pull that off, but here you are. I mean I did pick it for a reason, to give you a challenge, but you did an awesome job!" Ruby rambled. Blake looked at Yang, and all Yang did was give her a wink. That made Blake's heart flutter a bit. "Alright, Blake, go wait with the others around the corner in the backyard, we'll let you know if you made the cut." Blake nodded and headed towards the backyard. Walking to the yard, Blake suddenly felt more confident. When she reached the backyard, there was a large group of people crowding around something. Luckily for Blake she knew who it was, being taller than the other contestants. It was no other than Weiss Schnee herself. How am I not surprised, Blake thought to herself. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Records Company, one of the largest record studios in the world. Weiss noticed Blake's approach and wiggled her way out of the crowd. When she was out, she was already standing in front of Blake. "I heard of sing, though forgive me for my judgement, I wasn't expecting the voice to be coming from you."

"It's not a problem, I get that all the time, only from my family, not a huge 'big crowds' type of girl."

"Then why are you here?"

"My mom made me come, she thought it was an opportunity to 'break out of my shell.' She also thought I have a voice of an 'angle.'" Weiss was going to say something else, but Ruby and Yang came around the corner. Ruby walked on to the stage and tested the microphone.

"Ahem… if I could have your attention please. Now you all did a wonderful job. You guys were a lot better than I expected, though, only a few, and by few, I mean two, only made the cut." There were a few gasps and murmurs flying around.

"And it was a very difficult choice for the both of us," Yang continued. Blake was starting to get nervous, and she didn't know why. She was cool with not making the cut, but she didn't want to make her mom sad. And her mom was right, it was her dream to be a singer, but not a singer for huge crowds.

"So the two who we have chosen are… Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. Now I know what you're thinking, 'we chose Weiss cause she's the heiress,' no, we did not. You all know she has a voice, and it's a really good one. Plus her dad might kill me if I didn't pick her," Ruby looks at Weiss, who gives her a nod. Now it came to no shock as to why they picked Weiss,but Blake? She was confused, thinking they got it wrong. Buttered was spark inside of her that made her feel… proud. She's never been proud before, her past wasn't really the greatest thing to be proud of, but let's just hope they don't figure that out. Some of the people groaned, while others clapped. Blake and Weiss made their way up the stage and in front of Ruby and Yang. They both gave their new band members a huge smile. It eventually led Blake to form a small one of her own. "Congrats you two, I look forward to be working with you. Stay for a bit, we need a band name," Yang said giving them another wink, which again made Blake's heart flutter. Blake looked at Weis, who looked back, and shrugged.

This was going to be an interesting twist to Blake's life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, i just want to say, sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, and that its been a while since I've posted, I got my phone taken away, so I'm stuck with the computer, plus I've been super busy with moving, and unpacking. So hopefully you forgive me and enjoy this next chapter.**_

 _ **~Blakey out**_

 **Chapter 2: The Name**

Blake was sitting in a chair in the backyard of Ruby and Yang's house. She pulled out her scroll and started texting her mother.

 _ **Blake:**_ _Hey mom, guess what?_

 _ **Kali:**_ _What sweetie?_

 _ **Blake:**_ _I made the cut. I'm now a member._

 _ **Kali:**_ _Yay! Oh, I'm so proud of you! See I told you, I knew you could do it!_

 _ **Blake:**_ _Thanks, but I have to stay for a bit longer, we need a band name._

 _ **Kali:**_ _Cool! Maybe I could help with that. Give me the name of your band mates, first name only though._

 _ **Blake:**_ _Uh… ok, well there's Ruby, Weiss, me, and Yang_

 _ **Kali:**_ _Hm… Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang_

 _ **Blake:**_ _Mom, what are you thinking?_

 _ **Kali:**_ _What about RWBY?_

 _ **Blake:**_ _RWBY as in the color ruby?_

 _ **Kali:**_ _Yeah, though that's a bit confusing. RWBY, as in your band mate Ruby_

 _ **Blake:**_ _Hm… that is a bit confusing, but I'll ask anyways._

 _ **Kali:**_ _Good luck Luv U! 3_

 _ **Blake:**_ _Luv u 2 mom 3_

Putting her scroll back into her pocket, she walked up to the rest of her band mates. "Hey, Blake, what's up?" Yang asked.

"Oh, nothing really, though I might have a name for this band. My mom made it up, and I wanted to get your guys' opinion." Blake responded, bringing the text she had with her mom to Yang.

"RWBY? As in the color? Hm… that actually doesn't sound too bad. Though I do have to agree with the whole Ruby confusion, though technically it was her idea, so she should be leader." Yang said, as the other two peered over.

"How did she even come up with that name?" Weiss asked. Blake looked very hard at the name.

"It looks like she took the first initial of our names, and just put them together," Blake replied. It was true, she did just put their names together. R for Ruby, W for Weiss, B for Blake, and Y for Yang. It's like she had that name stuck in her head, waiting for this moment.

"Wow! Your mom is creative!" Ruby said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, she is, that's what I love about her. She's the kind of person that looks for a new angle." Blake announced with a small smile appearing on her face. A 'ding' noise was heard, Blake looked down at her scroll and saw it was her mom:

 _ **Kali:**_ _Hey, did it work?_

Blake looked at her new friends, "RWBY it is?" They all nodded.

 _ **Blake:**_ _Yeah it did, thanks mom. :)_

 _ **Kali:**_ _Np, honey. I'll come pick you up now. Maybe I'll meet your new friends._

 _ **Blake:**_ _Fine. Just… don't embarrass me, please_

 _ **Kali:**_ _Oh, c'mon, I'm a parent, it's our job to embarrass you._

 _ **Blake:**_ _MOM!_

 _ **Kali:**_ _JK, I'm coming. 3_

About 30 minutes after their conversation, Kali arrived at the house. She stepped out of the car and walked over to Blake and the rest. "Oh, hello, you must be Blake's mom, right?" Yang asked, gesturing out her hand so that Kali could shake it. "Yes, I am, Kali, nice to meet you…" She took her hand and shook it, but waited for her name.

"I'm Yang, and this is Ruby, and that's Weiss. I'm looking forward to be working with your daughter."

"HI!"

"Hello."

"Wait, Weiss Schnee, as in the heir to the SRC?"

"Yes, that is correct, I wasn't suppose to be, but my older sister decided to join the army with General Ironwood."

"Ah, well, Blake, you seem to have made quite the interesting amount of friends," Kali said looking towards her daughter.

"Yes mom, I have, now can we get going, all that singing made me hungry."

"Why of course, it was nice meeting you all. But before we leave, when is the next meeting?"

"Meetings are always Saturdays at 12, unless we have something pop up, which reminds me, Blake can we get your number in case something pops up?" Yang asked, pulling out her scroll.

"Sure," Blake hands her scroll to Yang, who finds her number and places it into her scroll.

"Thanks, see you at the next meeting." Yang waves off as Blake leaves the house with her mom.

Blake and Kali arrives home, and already Blake could tell that dinner was ready. "What's for dinner tonight?" Blake asks.

"I think it was Orange Chicken and rice," Kali answered. Blake loves orange chicken, but it has to be sweet chicken, not spicy. Her and spicy food are like cats and dogs, she's not a fan. They walk into the house, and surely enough, orange chicken and rice is set up on the dinner table. And Blake's father Ghira is already sitting, waiting for his family.

"I heard you made it, Blake. I'm so proud of you." Ghira said getting up from the table to hug his daughter.

"Thanks, dad, I'm actually proud of myself, too," Blake said breaking the hug to sit at the table.

"In honor of Blake's success, we need to have this wonderful family dinner, that's why I made more than three servings today." Blake was confused about what her father said, but before she could question, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Ghira walked to the door, and when he opened it, other family members came flooding in with presents and "Congrats" balloons.

"Wait, you told everyone!" Blake said surprised. She couldn't believe that her parents told all of their family members, in under an hour, that she made the cut. Even her favorite _tio_ came over to congratulate her.  
" _Tio!_ " Blake shouted, and ran towards her uncle. He caught her in a huge hug.

"Hey, _pequeño gatito,_ congrats! I'm so proud."

Everyone was having a blast, they had dinner, chat with each other, made jokes, it was fun. And Blake was ok with it, she hasn't had this much fun in a while, and it felt good to let loose every so often.

When it was time to go, they said their goodbyes, and gave her one more congrats before hitting the road. "See, what did I tell you, you needed that family bonding. You haven't been loose since you left the White Fang." Kali said, looking back to the day she joined, and the day she left. She wasn't bright, she was always was so serious, and never took a joke. She never laughed or cried, she was always sad at certain times. It broke Kali and Ghira's heart. Now that she's forgotten about it, she's happier, and is connected more with her family.

"Alright, I think I could speak for us all and say it's time for bed," Ghira said, giving a little yawn. The other two nodded and head upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Good night, mom, goodnight, dad," Blake called.

"Goodnight, Blake."

 **~The Next Meeting~**

The sun was shining in Blake's room, causing her to get up. She looked at the clock on her night stand, and it read, 9:45am. Blake stepped out of her bed and stretched, and let out a small yawn. She has plenty of time to get ready for the next meeting. She got dressed in her favorite black jacket, with dark jeans, and black converse. And to top it all off, a black bow, sitting on her head.

Satisfied with her outfit, Blake walked downstairs to eat breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, her mom was there serving plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Morning, mom." Blake said sitting at the table.

"Morning, Blake. Ready for the next meeting?" Kali asked, giving her a plate. It had 3 buttermilk pancakes with bacon and eggs.

"Yeah, but I think I'll drive there this time. Don't have to worry about me."

"That's fine. Just be careful, ok?"

"I will." Blake starts eating her breakfast and savors each and every bite.

With the last bite swallowed, Kali grabbed her plate and placed it in the sink.

"Hey mom, _que hora es_?" Blake asked with no clock near her.

"10:30." Kali replied.

Good, Blake still had time to finish getting ready.

 **~Magical Time Skip to 11:15~**

"Alright mom, I'm heading out." Blake called out.

"Ok, have fun," Kali grabbed the keys to her car, which is a black Jeep Wrangler, and headed out.

She arrived at the house, and realized that she was the first one there. She looked on her radio and it read, 11:45am. So she decided to wait for a bit. But she saw someone heading towards her car. It was someone she wasn't familiar with. He was a muscular man, with blonde hair, and tanned skin. Blake rolled down the window of the passenger side. "May I help you?" She asked the man.

"I was just wondering if you were here for the meeting," the man replied.

"Yes I am, is there something going on, is it cancelled?"

"No, its not, I was just here to greet you, that's all. Hmm… you must be Blake, right?"

"I am… how did you know?"

"I'm Yang's father. She talks non stop about you. It's actually quite funny. Oh, by the way, the name's Taiyang, but you can just call me Tai." _Wait, she talks about me?_

"What does she talk about?"

"Pardon?"

"Yang, what does she talk about?"

"A lot of things really, like how such a great singer you are."

"Oh...anything else?"

"Well i mean, she also talks about your looks as well," Tai smirks, only making Blake blush. "I'm just teasing, but in all seriousness, she seems to really like you. She believes you guys will have a perfect bond. Now, c'mon, you have a meeting to attend to." Blake nods and steps out of the car. "Oh, and, nice ride."

"Thanks." Tai gestures Blake towards the house. When they were in, Blake saw Weiss and the other two. _Wow, Weiss' father really like to make sure she's here, doesn't he._

"Hey, Blake, so glad you could make it," Yang greeted.

"Thanks, good to be here. Your house looks nice."

"Why thank you," Yang takes a bow. Blake giggled a bit.

"So Blake, you ready to start?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. So what's on the agenda, today?"

"Well…" Ruby spoke, but paused to think. "What I was really hoping to do is to write our own song, but that might take forever."

"That's true. Writing a song takes a good portion of time." Weiss replied.

"Even if we were going to write a song, what would it be about. We can't just make up words and piece it together into a song." Blake responded.

"Blake has a point," Yang hummed.

"What about a love song?"

"Really… a love song," Weiss scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm with Weiss, not so keen on that idea," Yang agreed.

"Not one of those kind of love songs, but like you learn a lesson from it,"

"A… lesson?" Blake asked, confused. The others looked confused as well.

"What you guys have never experienced a situation like that?" Ruby looked at them with shocked expression. Now that Blake thought about it, she was in a similar situation. Her last partner was Adam Taurus. They were both in an organization called the White Fang. But Adam wasn't the kindest person on the planet. Hence the reason she left before things were out of had.

"Yeah, I've had that experience before."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Song**

After a few meetings, the girls finally had their song complete. It took longer than expected, but they were new to this. "Alright, now that we have our song completed, we need to test it. To the garage!" Ruby shouted. Everyone nodded and walked to the garage. They all set up microphones in front of them.

 _Cannonball (Little Mix)_

 _Ruby:_ There's still a little bit of your taste, in my mouth.

There's still a little of you laced, with my doubt.

It's still a little hard to say, What's going on?

 _Weiss:_ There's still a little bit of your ghost, your witness

There's still a little bit of your face, I haven't kissed

You step a little closer each day, that I can't say

What's going on?

 _All:_ Stones taught me to fly, love taught me to lie.

Life taught me to die, so it's not hard to fall

When you float like a cannonball

 _Blake:_ There's still a little bit of your song, in my ear.

There's still a little bit of your words, I long to hear.

 _Yang:_ You step a little closer to me,

So close I can't see, what's going on? Oh, woah.

 _All:_ Stones taught me to fly, love taught me to lie

So come on courage, teach me to be shy.

Cause it's not to fall, when you know that

You just don't know.

 _Ruby:_ Stones taught me to fly, love taught me to lie.

 _All:_ So come on courage teach me to be shy

Cause it's not hard to fall

 _Blake:_ When you float like a cannonball

 _All:_ Stones taught me to fly, love taught me to lie.

 _All:_ Stones taught me to fly, love taught me to lie

So come on courage, teach me to be shy.

Cause it's not hard to fall, and I don't want to scare him

It's not hard to fall, and I don't want to lose

It's not hard to fall.

 _Weiss:_ When you float like a cannonball.

A small applause could be heard throughout the garage. All of the girls looked, and saw Tai standing there, at the door. "That was awesome! You guys sound great together."

"Thanks dad!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed, taking the complement.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Taiyang," Weiss thanked.

"Please, Weiss, drop the formality, you can just call me Tai."

"Whatever pleases you," she returned. But Blake had nothing to say. After singing that, it just reminded her of Adam.

"Hey, Blake, you ok?" Yang asked, concern in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Blake responded with a nervous laugh.

"Are you sure, you seemed a bit down after singing," Ruby continued to ask.

"No, it's ok, I'm fine. It's nothing important anyways, so don't worry about it."

"If you say so," Weiss finished off.

"Alright girls, let's go grab a bite, and call it a day. This one's on me." Yang announced.

""Where to?" Ruby asked.

"Please not a fast food restaurant," Weiss pleaded.

"Nope! Even better, A BUFFET!"

"YAY!"

"At least there's a salad bar."

"Blake, you in?"

"Sure, but who's car?"

"Your's looks pretty cool," Ruby replied.

"Yeah, plus, all of us will fit, right?" Weiss pointed out.

"Sure, I'll drive, anywhere specific, Yang?"

"There's one in the Vale Casino," Yang replied.

"Ok, as long as we stick together, we're fine," Weiss said. They all nodded and walked towards Blake's car.

"I call shotgun!" Yang yelled running to the passenger's side of the car.

"Aww, no fair, you always get the front!" Ruby countered.

"Not always," Yang chimed. They all got in the car, and Blake started the engine. She turned on the radio to her favorite classic rock station. The song that popped up was Guns & Roses: Welcome to the Jungle. "I love this song!" Yang exclaimed.

"What is that noise?!" Weiss complained.

"Don't tell me, Weiss, you've never listened to Classic Rock before," Blake chuckled.

"Of course not, I listen to classical music, you know, like Beethoven."

"Ugh, boring." Ruby groaned.

Yang and Blake laughed and then they drove off, without changing the station.

 **~Another Magical Time Skip~.**

The girls arrived at the casino and walked inside. There were slot machines and poker tables everywhere. When they arrived at the restaurant, Yang stepped forward to pay for them. They were seated to their table, and ordered drinks. "Alright, me and Blake will hold the fort, and you two go and grab something," Yang explained. The other two nodded, and walked off. "So, Blake… what was the issue back there at the house? You seemed down."

"It's nothing really, I was just remembering some bad times, that's all."

"What kind? If you don't mind me asking. You don't have to answer, if it's personal." Blake let out a sigh.

"I… was in a relationship. And I didn't think the relationship through. My, I guess you would say, partner, wasn't really the wisest choice. Let's just say, he wasn't really all that good."

"What do you mean by that? Did he cheat? Abuse?"

"No, none of that, he kinda… it's… complicated."  
"Oh, I'm sorry for ask-"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm actually glad you asked, you'll know more about me, as a friend, I guess."

"Right, if you want to continue this later, we will."

"Yeah, we can finish later." Blake gave Yang a smile. She smiled back, and the waiter came back with the drinks, and Ruby and Weiss came back.

"You know Ruby, I don't think you'll be able to finish the plate," Weiss said, looking at Ruby's mountain of food.

"Trust me, she will," Yang replied, getting up from the plate. Then Blake and Yang left, to grab some food for their own.

When they returned, the girls started to discuss about upcoming meetings, which lead up to off topic things. They had a blast, and enjoyed each other's company. And, a shock to Weiss, Ruby was able to finish her plate, and still have room for dessert. When everyone was done, they left. Blake drove Weiss back home, and said their goodbye's. Then Blake dropped off Yang and Ruby. Ruby hopped out of the car first. "Thanks for the ride, Blake," Yang said.

"No problem, Anything for my friends," Blake gave her a gentle smile. They stared at each other for a bit before Ruby called out, "Yang! Stop googly eyeing her!" That made them both blush a bit.

"Bye, Blake. See you next Saturday."

"Bye… Yang." Blake smiled again, and drove didn't know why, but when she looked at her lilac eyes, her heart started to flutter. It was a familiar feeling, like she's felt it before, but she couldn't remember. She pushed off the feeling by turning on the radio.

She arrived home a bit earlier than usual. "Mom, dad, I'm home," Blake called out. But no one answered. Was no one home? _Huh? They're usually home by now._ She checked the garage, and both of the cars were why aren't they responding? She went upstairs to see if they were in their room, but all she found was a note on the bed.

 _Hello my love,_

 _You're probably wondering where your parents are, aren't you. Don't worry, your parents are safe with me I won't hurt them. But if you're desperate enough, come to these coordinates to find, and visit them. Oh, you know what would be a good, if you bring your new friends along, I'm sure we'd all get along real well._

 _A_

 _A/N: Sorry if this was a bit short, got a little lazy at the end, plus I love this ending, the perfect cliff hanger. xD I'm so evil. Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tune for the next. See you later_

 _~Blakey out_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rescue Time**

Blake's eyes widened at the one letter that was signed at the bottom ofthe note: **Adam.** It was him. He finally found her, and this time he threatened her family. And to top it off, he wants her to bring her friends, Ruby, Weiss, and … Yang. Not happening, she won't let him hurt them too. She needs a plan. If he wants to face her, it's only her he gets to see. She doesn't need to risk her friends life because of her past. It was wrong and untrustworthy. She looked at the coordinates again and realized it was pretty far. Maybe she should let them know that she'll be gone. _Wait, I have a plan,_ Blake thought, she grabbed her phone and called her friends. All of them picked up, but Yang was the first to answer, "Hey, Blake, what's up, why did you call all of us?" Ruby and Weiss were thinking the same thing.

"Look, I have bad news, my ex has kidnapped my parents and is after you guys next,"

"WHAT?!" They all screamed.

"Yeah, and I need your guys' help,"

"We'll do anything for you, name it and we're there," Yang soothed. That made Blake smile, she knew she could trust Yang.

"Good, cuz I have a plan."

 **~Meanwhile: At the Location~**

"Adam, why are you doing this?!" Ghira asked, yelling slightly.

"Why am I doing this? Isn't it obvious, Blake needs to learn a lesson for leaving me, and the White Fang," Adam replied with a mischievous laugh.

"And she has a reason for why she left. On another topic, you know she'll come alone, right?" Kali countered.

"Of course I do, that's why I sent people," He let out another laugh. "Do you really think I'm that stupid. I know she'll come alone, I know her, plus she likes surprises."

"Not this kind of surprise," Ghira spatted.

"Sure she will. Once I'm all done with her, and them, she won't hesitate to turn back."

"What exactly are you going to do to them?" Kali asked, concern in her voice.

"That's none of your business!" Adam yells, contacting his palm to her face with force. Kali winced in pain. A guy then walked in.

"Sir, we have info on your targets."

"What is it?"  
"They have been successfully captured, and put in separate cages down in the dungeon." Kali and Ghira both gasped.

"Perfect. Make sure these two don't go anywhere, I'll go greet our new guests." Adam walked out of the room and down the hallway. He turned to be greeted by another hallway, and a flight of stairs going down. When Adam reached the bottom, he saw Ruby first, who was wide awake, and looked confused.

"Wha-What's going on? Where am I?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry, you're safer here. To start this introduction, why don't you tell me your name," Adam replied.

"What if I don't want to tell you my name?"

"But we're all friends here, I promise not to hurt you."

"Well you're doing a bad job giving off a friendly vibe with that mask of yours."

"Hmm… that's too bad, you'll have to live, cuz, I'm not taking it off." Ruby eyed him up and down. When she saw his head, a pair of bull horns appeared in vision.  
"Wait, you're a… fanaus?"

"Why, yes, yes I am. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out from the beginning. I'm also surprised that you haven't noticed that Blake was one herself."

"Psh, I don't believe you for one second," Yang called out from her cell. Adam walked over to Yang.

"Really, you don't believe me? Well, what if I told you that I, Adam Taurus, _was_ her last partner, hm, I want you to react to that," He gave yang a evil smirk. Yang's eyes widened. _This is her… ex?!_ "Oh, now you believe me, pity." Yang's blood boiled, she remembered her conversation back at the buffet.

 _~Flashback~_

" _So what was he like?" Yang asked._

" _Who?"_

" _You know, your ex."  
_ " _He's… let's just say not the kindest person in the world. But that's just putting it lightly, he would literally kill anyone in the way.I saw it myself. An ally of his was suppose to pay him, but the man refused, and Adam shot right then and there. Again, putting it lightly. He did so many other terrible things, that to this day still frightens me."_

" _Wow, what a guy. Let's just hope and pray we don't run into him."_

" _Me too._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"So you're Adam, eh? You know, Blake has told me stories of you. Though I have to admit, you really don't seem all that tough. You only kill because you're scared. Scared that someone would betray, you. Aren't I right… Blake?" Adam's eyes widened at the name. Right next to him was Blake, holding a gun up against his head.

"Yes, Yang, you are completely correct. Now Adam, do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for your stupid trick. I knew you were going to capture them. That's why I called them and warned them. And eventually made a plan."

"Then why was the redhead confused?" Adam asked, confused himself.

"All part of the plan," Ruby yelled over. Then, out of nowhere, all of the cell doors opened. Yang stepped out, and faced a now, furious Adam.

"WHAT AND HOW?!" Adam yelled. Down to the stairs was Weiss, next to the button.

"How did I get out? It was easy really. I'm the heiress of the SRC. We're not regular people. We have the ability to create glyphs. So I used that advantage to freeze the bars, and stroll my way down here. Seriously, you're so blind. Maybe next time, you should _capture_ some info on your prisoners." Adam growled as he took Blake's hand and threw her to the other side of the dungeon. Blake smashed her back against the wall.

"Blake!" They shouted. Adam made another sinister laugh. He tried to punch Yang, but she caught it and threw her own. When her knuckle contacted his face, he was thrown back into her cell. "Weiss, NOW!" Weiss pressed the button, which closed the cell doors. Yang ran towards Blake, to make sure she was ok. When she got closer, she noticed her bow was off her head. When she looked up to where her bow once was, her eyes widened. The once was a bow was replaced by a pair of cat ears. When Blake saw the way Yang looked at her, she was confused. _Why is she looking at me that way?_ Then she noticed her bow on the ground, and her eyes widened. Her… ears.

"B-Blake? You're a… faunus?" Yang stuttered as she looked at her friend. Blake didn't know what to say. All she did was run past all of her friends, and back to her car. She kept running, not hearing them call out her name. She got to her car, turned on the engine and drove off.

"I can't believe she's a faunus and she didn't bother to tell us." Weiss complained.

"I'm sure she has a valid reason, it probably gives her bad memories," Yang replied.

"Like what? People teasing her? Or even yet being part of the White Fang? Seeing as she dated that psycho who, we think is, still trapped down there!" Weiss countered.

"Hey! At least she got herself out of there before things got out of hand!"

" what do you mean? Things will always out of hand when the White Fang started. Even the protests were insane!"

"Are you saying faunus aren't real people, that they shouldn't have rights? Is that really what you're saying right now!"

"Of course not!"

"Then what are you saying? Because faunus or just misguided."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the Earth."

"Well then the very misguided. That still doesn't give you the right the right to mistreat them." and ending the argument, yang stormed off with her eyes glowing red. Ruby & Weiss just stood there, shocked at her actions.

"I haven't seen her eyes turn red since she found out her mom left her," Ruby pointed out.

"Wait, her mom left her? When did this happen?"

"As soon as Yang was born,her mother, Raven, left, thinking she wasn't capable of taking care of a child. So Tai had to take care of her. 2 years later I was born. So my mom... Summer... Decided to raise us," Ruby sniffled a bit.

"Ruby you okay?" Weiss asked, but Ruby didn't answer she just walked towards Yang. "Ruby? Is there something wrong?" Weiss kept asking Ruby still never answered. "Ruby, why aren't you answering me?" Ruby finally turned around. But what shocked Weiss the most was the fact that Ruby was crying. " Ruby?"

"I-I…I d-don't want t-to talk a-about i-it" Ruby finally spoke.

"Ruby," Weiss said, taking her hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just making sure you were ok."

"I-I'm fine now, T-Thank you," Ruby held onto Weiss' hand. "If you want, I can walk you home."

"I'd love that, thank you Ruby."

When they arrived at Weiss' house, they waved each other goodbye, and Ruby walked home.


	5. Sorry

**This is not part of the story.**

I am soooo sorry for not doing the next chapter, no that school started, I've been focusing on my school work. Again, I am so sorry for not updating, I hope you understsnd.

I love that you guys are actually reading my story, and I apreciate it, alot. Thank you, Luv U, and see you next chapter!

~Blakey out


End file.
